Fighting for a Friend
by Venus Starlights 07
Summary: IN MEMORY OF THUY TRANG and set during my fanfic "Kimberly"! The Power Rangers deal with an Org Prince that killed an old friend of Tommy's and when Alyssa is in danger, Cole rises to the occasion to save her! Will it be in time? Will Trini be avenged? Read to find out! Jason/Trini Jason/OC Cole/Alyssa and a brief hint of Tommy/Kimberly! R/R and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dedicated to the loving memory of Thuy Trang (1973 -2001), who portrayed Trini in the Orginal MMPR as we all know.

This is set during my other fan fiction "Kimberly". In order to fully understand this story, read the first 17 chapters (majorly chapters 10 to 17) and you will fully understand some events that happened in this fic here.

Shippings That Will Be Seen or Mentioned: Jason/Trini; Jason/OC; Kimberly/Tommy; Cole/Alyssa

There was a story like this one that was posted online a long time ago and I can't seem to find it, but I would like to give the person credit for the conception of this story.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and the franchise's characters belong to Saban Brands. I do not own anything except this story.

**Fighting For a Friend**

**Chapter One**

At Animarium, Alyssa Enrile sat down and sighed. She seemed to be clouded with her thoughts from the recent events that had happened. With Taylor powerless and away from the team, she seemed at a loss since Taylor was the first to be chosen as a Wild Force Power Ranger. Alyssa was the second to be chosen, but she had never fought the threats thrown at them without Taylor being on the team. That seemed to bother her at time.

Cole Evans approached her. He was in dismay over everything as well, but he tried not to let that get to him. He sat down next to Alyssa, "Are you doing okay?"

"I guess so," Alyssa looked at Cole, "it's just strange without Taylor. She's usually the one that always knew what to do, and I'm honestly not used to her being away for so long."

"It's strange myself when a team mate is away," Merrick Bailton said as he stood nearby across from Cole and Alyssa with his arms crossed, "but I am sure that Taylor is safe. Eric and Wes promised to keep her safe while she's with them."

Knowing that they would get the same answers, Max Cooper and Danny Delgado sat next to each other in silence as they were clouded with their own thoughts.

Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James and Trent Mercer walked into Animarium and met up with the Wild Force Rangers.

"Are you guys alright?" Conner asked in concern for the Wild Force Team.

"We're fine," Cole answered, "we've just never been without a member of our team."

"Unless the member was just added to the team." Danny added.

"You can ask Tommy how that feels," Kira looked at the team, "for a short period of time the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Team was without a Pink Ranger because the Pink Power Coin was stolen."

"But Eric and Wes promised to keep Taylor safe," Ethan assured the Wild Force team, "and this is just until we can retrieve the Yellow Power Crystal."

"It's surprising that any team goes without a Yellow Ranger for a period of time like that though." Trent sighed.

"Speaking of Tommy," Max asked, "where is he right now?"

"He went with Jason and Kimberly for a visitation." Kira answered.

"Wait isn't Kimberly still under Toxica's spell?" Alyssa asked.

"She seemed to have snapped out of the spell after that last battle." Conner answered.

"What visitation are they at?" this time it was Merrick that spoke up.

"He didn't make any specifics about it." Ethan shook his head, "except that it's visiting an old friend of theirs."

At a cemetery outside Turtle Cove, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart and Jason Lee Scott surrounded a graveyard next to an Oak Tree.

"It's been five years since she died." Kimberly said as she looked at her friends.

"Yes," Tommy nodded, "She was one of the greatest I've got the privilege to get to know. I miss her. I still do to this day."

"It seems that you don't appreciate something until it's gone," Jason sighed with sadness, "I should have told her my true feelings for her. We had a few dates while at the Summit Meeting but the last time I saw her was the year before she died. I never even told her how I felt."

"We're never guaranteed a tomorrow," Tommy gave Jason an assuring touch, "I know that Trini would've loved you just as you do."

"How did she die?" Kimberly asked, "Did we ever get full details on how that happened?"

"Not really," Tommy answered, "all the reports said was that her death was ruled an accident."

"Trini," Kimberly kneeled to the grave, "I really wish that you didn't have to die. We all miss you so much. I don't know where Billy and Zack are but I am sure that they miss you too. Tommy, Jason and I miss you as well."

"Trini," Tommy looked down at the grave with a great bear of emotion on his face, "I'm sorry for not attending your funeral. I wanted to do, but my brother...he died the same week you did. I only wish neither of you died. You were both amazing people in your own way, and I hope where ever you are at, you will understand."

"Tommy," Kimberly gave Tommy a compassionate touch, "I know Trini would understand. She would have wanted you to attend your brother's funeral."

"Kimberly's right," Jason nodded, "that's what Trini would've wanted for you."

Tommy sighed and nodded as the three placed flowers under a gravestone that was written in beautiful handwriting:

_TRINI KWAN_

_1979 – 2001_

_Forever in Our Hearts_

At the Oak Tree, a young woman with pixie hair that was wearing a yellow T-shirt and black pants walked over to the three and then she was watching the three as they were at the grave and talking, "They have to know how I really died. The same monster that killed me is coming to Turtle Cove. They must know."

Just as Jason, Tommy and Kimberly were about to leave, the young woman walked over to Tommy, Jason and Kimberly. She was face to face with Jason, "Are you three friends with Trini Kwan?"

"Yeah," Jason answered, "we are. Why do you ask?"

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Kimberly replied, "but how do you know Trini? Were you a relative to her?"

"No," the young woman answered, "I just know her from around."

"Have we met before?" Tommy asked.

"I...I don't think so. My name is April. April Hall."

The three nodded. April reached out her hand to the three, "Anyways, my condolences."

Tommy shook hands with April, followed by Jason. Just when she was about to shake Kimberly's hand, the earth started shaking violently.

"What's going on?!" Jason asked.

"I have no idea!" Tommy answered. The four hurried to get to the safest place possible.

Everyone felt the earthquake at Animarium as well, but not as much as they would outside the Animarium. The Wild Force Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers maintained themselves as Merrick was helping Princess Shayla.

"What's going on?!" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know," Shayla answered, "but I don't like the looks of this!"

At the Chamber of Orgs, Jindrax and Toxica felt the earthquake.

"What's with the earthquake?" Toxica asked as she was struggling to keep balance.

"Well Zarkias said that he had a special guest coming today," Jindrax answered, "this could be the sign that he's coming!"

Kimberly's eyes glowed red, sensing Toxica. She looked up as Tommy and Jason were protecting April before she vanished in purple energy.

A few minutes later at the Animarium, the earthquake stopped and then the Sacred Waters at the fountain went off.

Princess Shayla immediately hurried to the fountain and she was in horror at what she saw, "Oh no! I was afraid of this!"

"What?" Cole shot up.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"The Prince Zander has returned to Earth!" Shayla answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tommy and Jason looked at each other and then they looked at April.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," April answered, "I guess so. Things like that would not usually happen unless something dangerous shows up afterwards."

"Like when Zordon chose Trini, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and I to become the original Power Rangers." Jason nodded.

"Or when Master Vile attacked." Tommy added.

"Wasn't there somebody else with you?" April asked. Tommy and Jason looked to see that Kimberly was not in sight.

"Kimberly!" Tommy and Jason exclaimed in unison.

"Do you think she's still under that spell?" Jason asked.

"Possibly." Tommy answered, "it appears that way."

"Spell?" April looked at the two in confusion, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." Tommy looked at the young woman, "we'll take care of things."

"So you must be Power Rangers." April looked up at Tommy.

"Yes we are." Jason nodded.

"Go home," Tommy looked at April, "and let us take care of this okay?"

"Alright," April nodded, "and good luck. You will need it."

April left the two confused men after she said those words. She stopped at the city park when she came face to face with Trini Kwan in spirit.

"Are...are you Trini?" April asked.

"It's alright," Trini calmly answered, "you don't need to worry. You will be able to help our friends with the Prince Org that killed me."

"How? I...I mean...what the hell is going on here?!" April demanded, "first I appear as if I know you, then those three people feel as if they've met me before and now this?!"

"This is a long and complicated story, but I am willing to tell you everything you need to know."

At Animarium, the nine Power Rangers looked at Shayla in utter surprise.

"Prince Zander?" Max asked in confusion, "that is just too cheesy to be a threat."

"You don't understand," Shayla told the rangers, "Prince Zander is the evil twin brother to Zarkias, who is our current threat. Not to mention, he killed a former Power Ranger a five years ago."

The looks of confusion turned to tension and Cole looked up, "We're listening."

"Five years ago, Prince Zander came to Earth and he captured a former Power Ranger named Trini. He chose her to be his new queen against her will and he turned her into an Org Queen and the Power Rangers at the time, the Time Force Rangers, were forced to fight her. Ultimately, she was destroyed and Prince Zander left Earth vowing to one day to return, which is today."

"Oh my gosh," Alyssa replied, "we were all believed that Trini's death was an accident all this time until now."

"Spooky!" Max exclaimed.

"I wonder how Taylor would've reacted if she was told of this." said Conner.

"She'd probably be figuring a way to stop Prince Zander," Cole said with determination, "and we must do the same thing!"

"Cole is right!" Shayla replied, "Prince Zander is probably going to target one of you."

"We got to be careful as well." Kira nodded knowing the possible targets would be her, Alyssa or maybe even Kimberly.

At the Chamber of Orgs, Kimberly appeared and she walked over to Jindrax and Toxica, "Mistress, what is going on?"

The three looked to see a bright green glow that lasted for a full minute.

"That brightness!" Toxica exclaimed.

"What of it?" Kimberly asked.

"That means the special guest has arrived!" Jindrax exclaimed. The three head to the main room of the Chamber of Orgs to meet the special guest. Zarkias glanced as a mysterious figure wrapped in a black robe, long silver mane, a long brown horn and his face was wrapped in a black veil. Toxica, Jindrax and Kimberly were face to face with the two Superior Orgs.

"My minions," Zarkias declared, "Welcome my brother Prince Zander!"

Jindrax, Toxica and Kimberly each bowed before them.

"What brings you here to Planet Earth?" Jindrax asked, "I don't really mind two Master of Orgs, but I'm just wondering."

"I have returned to Earth to claim a new queen!" Prince Zander answered in a booming voice.

"And there are many great potentials on the Planet Earth," Zarkias looked at his brother, "many with such wonderful beauty. You'd be amazed."

"I got an idea for a queen," Toxica suggested, "why don't we capture one of the currently active Power Rangers and they can be your queen!"

"Excellent suggestion Toxica!" Zarkias nodded, "since the Wild Force Power Rangers are becoming more and more distressed with their Yellow Ranger down. I got it!"

Jindrax, Toxica and Kimberly looked up as Zarkias looked at Zander, "I think the White Ranger shall be the perfect queen for you brother for us to rule the world!"

"Ah! I can imagine the beauty she has!" Zander exclaimed, "I bet she has as much beauty as my last queen which made a fateful end. She was a Power Ranger as well and her name was Trini."

Trini's name echoed Kimberly's mind. She started remembering the good times that she had with her best friend from hanging out together at the Juice Bar in Angel Grove to fighting by her side as a Power Ranger. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at Zander, "You won't get away with killing Trini, you murderer!"

"Now look here!" Toxica lifted her wand and the dark energy went into Kimberly before she could leave, and it turned her evil again, "You will allow Master Zander to proceed with this plan!"

"Yes Mistress," Kimberly replied in a trance, "I will let Master Zander proceed with his plan."

"That was a close call." Zarkias sighed with relief, "Toxica, have Kimberly to stall her former cohorts and we'll take care of the Wild Force Rangers."

"You heard the master," Toxica told Kimberly, "Hop to it."

"As you wish." Kimberly replied before vanishing in purple energy.

"Jindrax, Toxica," Zander looked at the two Orgs, "you two will come with me and we will capture the White Ranger, my future Queen."

"Are you sure about that brother?" Zarkias asked.

"Sure," Zander answered, "I did it when I have claimed Trini. Those Power Rangers won't stop me!"

"Very well then. You shall proceed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

April was in complete shock after Trini had told her that Prince Zander was the one that killed her five years ago, "So that's how you actually died?!"

"Yes," Trini nodded, "and now Prince Zander has returned to Earth, probably to claim a new queen against her will. My guess is it'll be one of the current Power Rangers."

"Why a Power Ranger?"

"My guess is the Org Dynasty wants to cripple them and use their current situation to their advantage."

"What has happened?"

"They are down a Power Ranger and they are planning to pick off the rest of them one by one."

April looked up in shock, "That's not right! I got to do something about that!"

"Wait!" Trini exclaimed, "you can't just go jumping into conclusions! With the power Prince Zander has, he could destroy you!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" April asked, "we can't just do nothing."

"Don't worry, the plan I have will be revealed in good time." Trini answered

April felt tense as she nodded, not fully satisfied with Trini's answer.

Downtown Turtle Cove, Jason and Tommy were looking for Kimberly.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Tommy said, "That's why I didn't get my hopes up when she passed out when we rescued Taylor."

"Don't worry about it," Jason replied, "We'll find Kimberly. I know we will."

"Looking for me guys?" the men heard Kimberly's voice from behind. They turned around to see Kimberly standing next to a bench.

"Kimberly," Jason asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kimberly answered, "why wouldn't I be?"

The guys looked amongst themselves in silence, not really buying what she had told them. Kimberly looked down before looking back at Tommy, "Are you...still with Katharine? If you are, that's okay. I understand."

"No," Tommy sighed trying to get her to drop the subject, "Kat and I called it off after she left for London. Can we not bring this up anymore?"

"Yeah," Jason added, "besides Kat is coming here in a few days.

"Oh. Okay then," Kimberly nodded, "Say. Does anybody want to take a ride around town? I always wanted to take a look at the city since I moved here."

Jason and Tommy both looked at Kimberly.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"Why not?" Kimberly nodded, "And one of you guys can drive, if you want."

"Okay," Tommy nodded with some hesitation, "but if the other rangers need us, we have to spring into action. You understand that right?"

Kimberly only nodded and replied, "Okay. Fair enough."

She walked away as Tommy and Jason looked at each other. Kimberly looked up as she waited for the others and her eyes glowed red.

"Do you think there's something suspicious going on here?" Jason asked.

"I know she's still under Toxica's control," Tommy answered, "but we have to find a way to get through to her. Maybe this is a start."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Guys," Kimberly called, "are you coming?!"

"We're coming!" Jason replied. The two followed Kimberly as they went to Tommy's car for a ride around Turtle Cove.

At the mountain top, the other nine rangers were patrolling around the area to see what the Org Dynasty is up to.

"I'm honestly freaked out by this Zander character." Danny said.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, "knowing that he killed a former Power Ranger. A friend of Tommy's."

"Now that he has returned, he could go after one of us." Kira speculated, "this Org Prince is certainly has a thing for killing Power Rangers."

"In that case, who do you think he would go after?" Max asked.

"Max!" Alyssa snapped, "Can we not discuss that?"

"Yeah." Cole replied, "besides we're going to come face to face with Prince Zander sooner or later. Then we will find out his motives and what he wants."

"How about we make it sooner?" the rangers heard Toxica's voice call out. They turned around to see the Prince Zander standing in front of them. To his left, Jindrax stood and to his right, Toxica stood.

The rangers took a step back, startled by Prince Zander's appearance.

"So these must be the Power Rangers I assume?" Zander asked.

"Yep. In the flesh!" Jindrax answered.

"So you must be Prince Zander I assume?" Conner asked. The evil Org Prince only nodded in response.

"Then we better not waste any time!" Cole exclaimed. Conner nodded, agreeing with the fellow Ranger Leader.

Cole, Max, Danny, Alyssa and Merrick prepared to morph, "Wild Access!"

The five morphed into the Wild Force Power Rangers.

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent prepared to morph, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

The four morphed into the Dino Thunder Power Rangers.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"We are the Power Rangers Wild Force!"

"As for us Dino Thunder Rangers, I'm the Red Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"I am the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"You can call me the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"And you can call me the White Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"We are the Power Rangers!" all nine rangers declared.

"Neo Putrids!" Zander ordered, "Appear and stop the Power Rangers and bring me the White Wild Force Ranger!"

"What?!" Alyssa exclaimed in shock.

"I knew it! I knew he was after one of us!" Kira exclaimed. The Neo Putrids appeared, ready for battle.

"You're not taking any of us!" Cole told the Orgs, "We won't allow it!"

"We'll see about that." Zander replied. The Neo Putrids advanced and battled the nine Power Rangers. Cole, Kira, Ethan and Merrick were helping Alyssa keep away from being captured while Trent, Conner, Max and Danny were doing most of the fighting.

Unknown to everyone, April was watching the fight from a safe distance. She felt the urge to go in there to help the Power Rangers.

"I got to do something!" April exclaimed, "Prince Zander is clearly after one of the rangers. He must be stopped!"

"April, I told you." said Trini's voice, "you shouldn't rush into action. He could destroy you before you can even have a chance to stop him from his plans. I also told you I had a plan in store."

April appeared helpless and tense as she continued to watch the fight as she was biting her lip, apparently feeling her nerves.

At first the Power Rangers had the upper hand in the battle, but after awhile things began to get crucial. Two Neo Putrids manage to launch a sneak attack on Cole and Ethan and they grabbed Alyssa, taking her to Prince Zander.

"Let go of me you Neo Creeps!" Alyssa demanded as she was being taken away.

"Alyssa!" Cole looked up as he recovered from the attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Conner launched his attack for the Neo Putrids that have Alyssa, "Tyranno Staff!"

He struck at one of them despite another Neo Putrid's attempt to stop the Red Dino Thunder Ranger. The other Neo Putrid managed to bring Alyssa to the Orgs. Conner launched another attack for Zander.

"Child's Play." Zander shook his head as the Org Prince grabbed the staff and used his dark energy to zap Conner and knock him down to the ground, injuring the red ranger in the process. Then Conner demorphed.

"Conner!" Ethan cried out.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira launched her attack at Zander. Zander grabbed her weapon, blocking the blow. Then he used the same dark energy to knock the yellow ranger down to the ground as the attack injured her as well. Then Kira demorphed.

"Kira!" Trent looked in shock. Then Max knew the situation and he was kicking down Neo Putrids to try to rescue Alyssa, "Get out of my way!"

Zander used a bit of his energy to knock Max to the ground.

Alyssa kicked down the Neo Putrid holding her and was face to face, fighting Toxica.

"Why are you wasting your time trying to fight your fate?" Toxica told Alyssa, "your ranger days are over! You have been chosen to be the new queen of Prince Zander!"

"Me?!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Yes you!" Jindrax replied.

"You and Zander can forget it!" she leaped a small inch away from the Orgs. Prince Zander prepared an attack set for the White Ranger.

"Alyssa!" Cole exclaimed.

"Look out!" Merrick added.

Dark energy zapped Alyssa which knocked her out. Prince Zander catched her in his arms as she demorphed.

"What did you do to her?!" Cole demanded. He got out his saber and prepared to attack the Org Prince, "Red Flames of Fury!"

Zander blocked the attack, "Don't worry. She's still alive. For now. She will soon become my new queen and nothing you rangers do will stop me!"

"The capture of the White Ranger is complete!" Toxica exclaimed, "Two down, four to go!"

The Orgs vanished with Alyssa. The rangers were all in disbelief.

"Oh no! Is history going to repeat itself?" Trent asked.

"That's not going to happen!" Cole answered, "we are not going to let that monster destroy her like he did to Trini!"

"You guys rescue Alyssa!" Ethan told the Wild Force Rangers, "Trent and I will get our team mates back to Animarium and we'll get Tommy and Jason to help you guys!"

Cole nodded, "Let's go!"

Cole, Max, Danny and Merrick hurried to the Chamber of Orgs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

April looked up and she finally had enough of just standing by doing nothing, "That's it! I have to do something! The others are in danger!"

Then Trini appeared in front of April, "You're right. It's time! I am going to give you something that you will need in order for you to help the Power Rangers stop Prince Zander from destroying their friend."

Trini held April's hand and yellow energy formed around her hands, went into April's body and more of the yellow energy formed into the morpher that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers used and the Saber Toothed Tiger Power Coin. April was surprised, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," Trini nodded, "you can morph into a Power Ranger now."

"And that will allow me to help the other Power Rangers?"

"Yes it will. I will be there to help if you need me."

April posed to morph, "Well, I might as well say it's Morphin Time!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

With white energy, Trini teleported April to the Chamber of Orgs where the other Power Rangers would be at.

"Where do I begin to search?" April asked.

"Keep on searching," Trini's voice answer, "from there you will find a machine which turns a human into an evil Org within minutes. From that point, there is no reversing the process."

"Prince Zander must be stopped!" April exclaimed.

April began to search for signs of the other Power Rangers.

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes and she found herself in what appeared to be a dark prison cell, "Where...where am I?"

She stood up from the bench of her prison cell to look around her surroundings. She looked up to see that her cell door had no bar. She walked over to the space that turned out to be a glass like door. Alyssa stepped back as she was startled as a group of Neo Putrids approached the doorway to her prison cell, "Let me out of here!"

Alyssa searched for her growl phone to call for help to find that it was not in sight along with her White Power Crystal as well as her Elephant and Deer Crystals.

"Looking for something?" a voice called out. The distraught ranger turned around to see Prince Zander in sight. Jindrax and Toxica were with her.

"Don't bother looking for your belongings. They have been held for safekeeping." Jindrax told her. Alyssa looked to see that Zander was holding Alyssa's growl phone, her White Tiger Power Crystal, her deer crystal and her elephant crystal.

"I'm still not going to be your queen!" Alyssa exclaimed, "I don't want to be your queen!"

"You will not have a choice my dear," Zander solemnly replied, "within the hour that machine that will transform you to the Org Queen that you are destined to become will be ready, and it will drain your positive human energy out of you and your body will then obtain negative Org energy which will turn you into my Org Queen within minutes. Your friends will have no choice but to fight and finish you, just as they did to Trini five years ago."

"No! That's where you're wrong!" Alyssa objected, "my friends will find me before you can even get that chance! You'll see!"

"We'll see indeed. Within the hour." Zander replied and then he looked at Jindrax and Toxica, "go and wreck havoc with the other rangers to make sure they don't get to her in time."

"Right away!" Toxica nodded before looking at Jindrax, "Let's go!"

The three left the room, leaving Alyssa in desperation and worry.

_Don't let them distract you, _Alyssa said in her thoughts, _Cole, guys, please hurry! I need you!_

At Animarium, Ethan and Trent brought Conner and Kira to lay down as they were injured. Shayla arrived and was in shock to see the rangers in their situation.

"What happened to them?" Shayla asked, "and where are the others?"

"We were attacked by Prince Zander," Trent answered, "he's a lot creepier than I expected, and more tougher too."

"He captured Alyssa and Conner and Kira got injured trying to save her." Ethan added.

"Oh no! It can't be!"

Shayla walked over to the injured Conner and Kira.

"Are they going to be alright?" Trent asked.

"Yes," Shayla nodded, "they will be. They just need to rest."

Ethan and Trent both sighed with relief.

"I'll contact Tommy." Ethan said, "we are going to need him and Jason."

"Good idea." Trent nodded.

"Tommy! Tommy! Come in! Come in, please!" Tommy heard Ethan's frantic voice call through his communicator. Tommy responded, "Ethan, what's going on?"

"Prince Zander has captured Alyssa!" Ethan's voice spoke, "Conner and Kira were injured trying to rescue her and the others are on their way to rescue her!"

"Don't worry! I'm on my way to help them!" Tommy quickly replied.

"Not for long you're not." Kimberly muttered. She lifted a finger which released purple energy on the steering wheel and caused the car to malfunction.

"What's going on?!" Jason exclaimed.

"The car's out of control!" Tommy replied. He tried to take control of the wheel but no avail. Kimberly started to become dazed once again, feeling her vision starting to fuzz.

The car spiraled out of control and it went into the desert area near the Chamber of Orgs. The car ended up falling over a cliff as Jason and Tommy got out of the car in perfect timing. Kimberly managed to grasp on the edge of the cliff as the car fell down to the ground which exploded in a massive fire. Kimberly felt the strain of the spell return to her as she started to lose consciousness. Just as she was about to be out cold all together, Tommy and Jason grabbed Kimberly by her arms and got her to safety.

"Hang on Kim!" Tommy called to her.

"You got her?" Jason asked. Tommy nodded as they laid Kimberly to the ground. He looked down and gently touched her face as she was out cold, "Kimberly. Hang in there."

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"She's alive," Tommy said, "but we need to get her to safety. Jason, get her to my place. She'll be safe there."

"You got it!" Jason nodded. He carried Kimberly in his arms and left the area. Tommy posed as he prepared to morph.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!"

Tommy transformed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger before hurrying to find the others.

Cole, Merrick, Max and Danny saw the car fall down and the explosion from nearby.

"That was Tommy's car!" Merrick exclaimed.

"Are they going to be okay?" Danny asked.

"I hope so," Cole replied not really caring about anything other than Alyssa, "but right now we need to focus on getting Alyssa out of Prince Zander's clutches!"

"I think we're almost at the Chamber of Orgs!" Merrick exclaimed.

"You're right!" Cole looked up, "I remember that area when Eric, Wes, Jason, Tommy and I rescued Taylor! Now we're going to rescue Alyssa!"

"I don't think so rangers!" boomed Jindrax's voice. The rangers looked up to see Jindrax and Toxica with a group of Neo Putrids, ready to fight.

"The future belongs to Zarkias, Prince Zander and the Org Dynasty!" Toxica declared.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please note this is going to be an action packed chapter here and the conclusion is up next! After that, I will be resuming the "Kimberly" fan fic. Get ready for some action! Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

"That will not happen as long as Power Rangers exist! We will not allow the future to belong to the Org Dynasty!" Cole declared as the four prepared to fight the Neo Putrids.

"And we'll fight you till the end!" Merrick declared.

"Get them!" Toxica told the Neo Putrids. The minions of evil advanced for the four rangers. Cole, Merrick, Max and Danny began their fight with the Neo Putrids.

"This should be too easy." Toxica said to Jindrax.

"I agree." Jindrax nodded. Danny took down some Neo Putrids with punches, kicks and uppercuts and took down a couple of them with the might of a bison and then he got out his saber and aimed his attack for three Neo Putrids, "Black Earthquake Igniter!"

The three Neo Putrids each took the fall and they hit the ground. Max punched and kicked two Neo Putrids and then he swooped at three Neo Putrids in a flash of blue light. He landed on the ground before getting out his saber and aimed for two more Neo Putrids, "Blue Aquatic Hurricane!"

The two Neo Putrids took the fall and they hit the ground. Merrick posed as he prepared to fight and then he kicked down a Neo Putrid, he unleashed silver energy which struck two Neo Putrids and then he got out his saber and aimed for three more Neo Putrids, "Silver Wind Attack!"

The three Neo Putrids took the fall and they hit the ground. Cole leaped and then he kicked down a Neo Putrid. He knocked down two more Neo Putrids with a might of a lion in the flash of red light. Then he got out his saver which was aiming for four Neo Putrids, "Red Flames of Fury!"

The blast knocked down all four targets. The four prepared for more action as more Neo Putrids came their way.

"Again?!" Danny exclaimed.

_Cole! Help! They're proceeding ahead of schedule! _Cole, Max, Danny and Merrick all heard Alyssa cry out in their thoughts.

"Alyssa needs us!" Max replied.

"There's no time for these distractions!" Cole aimed his saber but before he could make a move a blast struck Toxica and Jindrax and they fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Toxica yelled.

"Who did that?!" Jindrax exclaimed.

Tommy appeared at the scene riding his Dino ATV and he landed on the ground and approached everyone.

"You again?!" Jindrax exclaimed.

"I am really fed up with your interference!" Toxica added.

"Well that's too bad!" Tommy replied, "Because we are not allowing history to repeat itself!"

The Orgs stood back up and glared at Tommy. Tommy then looked at Cole, "Go now! Alyssa needs you! Go!"

"You got it!" Cole nodded before hurrying to the Chamber of Orgs.

"Now," the Black Dino Thunder Ranger glared at the Orgs, "you will face us!"

"Yeah!" Merrick exclaimed. The Lunar Wolf Ranger, Tommy, Max and Danny prepared to do more fighting.

Cole entered the Chamber of Orgs to see that Zander was dragging Alyssa to the Ceremonial Room and they were almost at the room.

"Let me go!" Alyssa yelled at the evil Org Prince, "I told you stop! I don't want to be your queen!"

"Stop right there!" Cole shouted. Zander looked to see the Red Wild Force Ranger standing, "Let her go!"

"Cole!" Alyssa cried out.

"So the hero has arrive." Zander declared, "How clever."

He pushed Alyssa to the ground. Cole looked up in dismay, "If that is your way of treating women then I would see why no woman especially on Earth would reject you!"

"Oh but I can still make them be my queen against their will." Zander said getting out Alyssa's White Tiger Crystal. Alyssa immediately started feeling drained as energy was leaving her, "How's that for a start?"

"Stop that right now!" Cole demanded, "You're hurting her!"

"So you want a challenge?" Zander looked up as he questioned the Wild Force leader.

"If that's what it takes to save Alyssa, so be it!" Cole declared.

"Very well. Let's begin."

Cole and Zander glare at each other face to face before beginning their dual. Alyssa weakly looked up and she couldn't help but to stare in awe at Cole's courageous battle to save her, "Cole!"

Cole and Zander fought with all their strength with a strong series of punches, kicks, dodges and uppercuts and Alyssa noticed as she was being surrounded in white energy.

In the flash of red light and with the might of a lion, Cole pushed Zander to a wall and he took the hit. Then Cole got out his saber and aimed for Prince Zander, "Red Flames of Fury!"

Zander blocked the attack and released dark energy which was coming for the Red Ranger. In perfect timing, Cole dodged the attack. He looked to see that Zander was holding the white crystal and the energy was being absorbed by him, "Cole!"

Cole turned around to see that Alyssa was being drained by her crystal's energy being absorbed.

"Zarkias! This plan is working!" Zander told his brother, "get the White Ranger to the altar now and proceed with the ceremony!"

Zarkias nodded and carried Alyssa away as she was now out cold.

Cole got out his saber and hit Zander with its energy head on as the Prince Org fell to the ground, "That did the trick. Now to get Alyssa back!"

He hurried to the ceremonial room as Zarkias was about to start with Alyssa's transformation and she was lying on the altar.

"That's far enough!" Cole declared.

"Oh is that so?" Zarkias replied, "this machine is ready and you won't stop us!"

"That's right." said Zander as he appeared before everyone, "Begin now Zander!"

The Prince Org grabbed Cole to keep him from interfering. Just as Zarkias was about to press the button a big explosion occurred which ultimately destroyed the machine.

"What's this?!" Zander exclaimed in rage. Cole kicked down Zander and he and the Orgs looked to see April approaching them before she posed, "You won't hurt anyone else again!"

"She lives?!" Zander exclaimed.

"Trini?" Cole questioned, "I thought Zander destroyed you five years ago."

"I'm not Trini. My name is April," April said, "but Trini did send me here to stop Prince Zander!"

"Curses!" Zander bellowed in rage, "Curses! You'll regret that!"

"Check on Alyssa!" Cole told April. The new Yellow MMPR Ranger approached Alyssa and checked on her, "She's still breathing. She's just out cold."

Cole sighed with relief before approaching Alyssa and he got her out of the altar and on his lap, "Alyssa. Are you alright? Can you hear me? Say something."

Slowly, Alyssa stirred before coming to and she saw the red ranger, "Mmmmm...Cole? What happened? Am I transforming into an Org Queen?"

"No," Cole replied, "April destroyed the machine before it could happen."

"April? Who..."

Both rangers looked to see April fighting Zander and Zarkias.

"What about...the others?" Alyssa asked.

"They need us." Cole answered. He helped her stand up.

"Can you morph?" Cole asked.

"Of course," Alyssa nodded, "I just need my crystal...and...growl phone."

"I'm on it!" April shot out before kicking the tiger, deer and elephant crystals and growl phone out of Zander's hands. Alyssa caught them in her hands before they could hit the ground. Then she looked up and prepared to morph, "Wild Access!"

Alyssa morphed into the White Wild Force Ranger.

"Let's get to the others!" Cole looked at Alyssa.

"Right!" Alyssa nodded. The two Wild Force Rangers hurried out of the Chamber of Orgs.

"I'll finish these rangers!" Zander told his brother. As he was about to vanish in purple energy, April grabbed him and the Org Prince vanished with the MMPR Yellow Ranger.

Max, Danny, Merrick and Tommy all looked as Zander appeared with April landing on the ground.

"It's Prince Zander!" Max exclaimed.

"You better not have harmed Alyssa or Cole!" Merrick shouted.

"Those two will be finished off later as soon as I dispose of the rest of you!" Zander declared.

"Not so fast!" Alyssa's voice barked. Everyone looked to see that Cole and Alyssa have arrived.

"They're here!" Danny exclaimed.

"Welcome back guys!" Merrick told his team mates.

"Good to be back!" Alyssa replied.

"You said it. Now let's get ready to fight!" Cole nodded.

"Noble Tiger!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Blazing Lion!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Black Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"Yellow Saber Toothed Tiger Power Ranger!"

"Guardians of the Earth United We Roar!" Alyssa declared.

"We are Power Rangers!" the seven Power Rangers posed, ready to fight. While the rangers were fighting Zander.

Tommy looked at April, "Wait, who are you?"

"My name is April, but Trini sent me here to help you guys."

"April? You're the girl we met at the cemetery!"

Suddenly, Trini appeared before Tommy within April, "Yes. I brought April here to help you guys take on Zander so I can move on."

"Trini."

"It's okay Tommy. She is really good at fighting plus with her determination and courage, she has what it takes."

Tommy nodded before Trini vanished.

"What happened?" April asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Tommy answered, "Let's help the others."

April nodded. The rangers ended up gaining the upper hand against Zander.

"Let's do this for Trini!" Cole told everyone else, ready to finish off Zander.

"Yeah!"

"Brachio Staff!" Tommy aimed his attack for Zander.

"Power Daggers!" April aimed her attack for Zander.

"Red Flames of Fury!" Cole aimed his attack for Zander.

"Blue Aquatic Hurricane!" Max aimed his attack for Zander.

"Black Earthquake Igniter!" Danny aimed his attack for Zander.

"White Blizzard Blast!" Alyssa aimed her attack for Zander.

"Silver Wind Attack!" Merrick aimed his attack for Zander. The attacks hit Zander head on and the Prince Org is killed in a massive explosion signaling that the Power Rangers have won.

"We did it!" April exclaimed.

"Another victory for the Power Rangers!" Tommy added.

Zarkias looked in dismay at the outcome of the battle as he appeared next to Jindrax and Toxica, "NO! Those Rangers killed my brother!"

"Face it Zarkias!" Alyssa exclaimed, "You lose! I dare you to come back from that one!"

In anger, Zarkias took the wand from Toxica and surged dark blue energy within it, "What?! YOU DARE ME WOMAN?! I accept your challenge! Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife! Give this fallen Org new life!"

With strong dark blue energy Prince Zander was revived but this time he was 50 foot tall.

"Here we go again!" April exclaimed.

"If only Taylor was here!" Max added.

"Get them brother!" Zarkias yelled as he gave Toxica her wand back.

"Can you Wild Force Rangers take this monster down once and for all?" Tommy asked.

"Yes! We can!" Cole answered before looking at the others, "Let's do this!"

"Wild Zords Descend!" Cole, Merrick, Danny, Max and Alyssa summoned the original Wild Zords.

"I'm glad we're able to still form the Wild Force Mega Zord!" Danny said happily. The Wild Zords appeared.

"Wild Zords Combine!"

The zords combined to create the Wild Force Mega Zord. The rangers went into the Megazord with Merrick filling in for Taylor. The Wild Zord battled Zander with its strength. At first the battle was even but then it seemed that Zander appeared to have the upper hand.

"I got an idea!" Merrick exclaimed, "How about we super charge the Zord!"

"Let's give it a try!" Cole nodded.

"Wild Sabers Super Neo Charge!"

With the combination of the new powers of the sabers, the Wild Zord super charged and stood up and prepared to finish off Zander for good.

"We'll strike this creep with twice the Shark Surge!" Max exclaimed then the attack hit Zander head on.

"And double the Tiger Fury!" Alyssa added then the attack struck Zander hard as he hit the ground.

"Now let's make sure this is over!" Cole declared.

"Wild Force MegaRoar!"

With the combination of the new attacks, Prince Zander was taken out in full blast and was destroyed for good.

"We did it!" Alyssa exclaimed.

April looked up as the others celebrated their victory and then looked at Tommy.

"Power Down!"

April and Tommy demorphed back to their civilian forms.

"They did it." Tommy said.

"Yes. It's over," April added, "and Trini can finally rest in peace."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

At the cemetery, Jason, April, the Wild Force Power Rangers and the Dino Thunder Power Rangers walked over to Trini's grave just half an hour after the rangers have finally defeated Prince Zander. They made it to the grave a full minute later after arriving at the cemetery. Cole and Tommy explained everything that happened to the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"That was quite a battle!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I only wish we were able to help out in the battle." Conner said before he looked at Tommy, "In a way Dr. O, I've let you down."

"No one blames you Conner." Tommy replied, "Don't worry about it."

"I wanted to help too." Kira looked up.

"So did I, but Kira and Conner were injured." Trent said, "we had to attend to them."

"Right." Ethan nodded.

"All that matters is that Trini is avenged, Alyssa is going to be alright and Prince Zander is finally destroyed." Kira assured her team mates.

Tommy approached Trini's grave as the others watched.

"Hey Trini," Tommy said, "We want you to know we know the true cause of your death, and we got the chance to avenge you thanks to the Power Rangers Wild Force team. I helped them defeat the Org Prince that killed you. It's all over, Prince Zander is no more. You can rest in peace now."

He placed a flower in front of the grave.

"Thanks for everything you guys." Tommy heard Trini's voice say to them. Everyone turned around to see Trini appear from within April.

"Trini." Tommy looked up.

"Thanks for bringing April to help us." Cole told Trini.

"Anytime. She wanted to help," Trini said before looking over to Tommy, "Tommy, don't worry about not attending my funeral. I know you wanted to. I understand that your half brother passed on the same week I did and you had to attend his funeral. I would've done the same thing."

"Thanks Trini." Tommy sighed with relief.

"And thank you Wild Force Power Rangers for finally defeating Prince Zander."

"Glad we could help." Merrick replied. Max and Cole nodded in agreement. Danny smiled as he nodded in agreement. Alyssa nodded in agreement too as she appeared to be wore out from her ordeal.

"I'm glad you're okay Alyssa," Trini looked at the White Ranger, "I'm very relieved that you didn't end up meeting the same fate I did."

"Thanks Trini." Alyssa smiled.

"We're relieved too." Cole nodded.

"I know April is going to do well taking my place," Trini said to the others, "If you guys need her again, you know what to do. Right?"

"Right." Cole nodded.

"And before I go," Trini looked over at the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, "Tommy, extend your hand."

Tommy looked at Trini with an expression of confusion.

"Trust me."

Tommy extended his hands. From there, Trini emitted pink energy which formed into another morpher from the MMPR era as well as the Pterodactyl Power Coin.

"Another morpher," Tommy looked at the items given to him, "And the Pterodactyl Power Coin. That belongs to Kimberly!"

"I know," Trini instructed, "Once she breaks out of Toxica's spell when Katherine comes, give these items to her."

"Okay. I'll do that." Tommy nodded.

"Thank you Power Rangers, for everything." Trini smiled before she vanished, leaving April to look around in confusion, "I'll never get used to that."

"I'm glad Trini can finally be at peace now." said Kira.

"She has finally moved on now that Prince Zander is out of the picture." Trent added. Tommy looked at Alyssa who appeared exhausted from the whole day's ordeal, "Alyssa?"

Merrick and Cole looked over in concern as Cole spoke up, "Alyssa? Are you alright?"

"I think so," Alyssa answered, "I guess this day has shaken me up."

"I don't blame you at all," Tommy replied, "I'd probably be shaken up and worn out too. Cole, you wouldn't mind to take her home, would you?"

"Sure." Cole nodded. He and Alyssa left the cemetery and returned to Animarium.

At Animarium, Shayla looked in relief as she saw Cole return to Animarium with Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" Shayla exclaimed with relief, "You're okay!"

"Yeah." Cole nodded, "Prince Zander almost did her in with the addition of her Power Crystal, like what happened to Taylor, but she is going to be alright now."

"Is the crystal still in her position?" Shayla asked.

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded.

"You should go lay down."

"Good idea." Alyssa nodded, "Taylor is going to have a hard time believing this story."

"I'm sure Tommy will be glad to fill her in on today's events." Cole grinned before looking in concern, "And Alyssa, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I am going to be just fine," Alyssa replied, "All I can say is: I'm glad to be a Power Ranger."

Cole wondered where she got that from, but he was happy that she was okay as he watched her go to rest. He then thought to himself, _No matter what danger comes our way, we will always have each other._

**A/N: That wraps up this story! Now I will resume "Kimberly"! I hope you enjoy the ride!**


End file.
